


P.S.

by Jeiidaan, rynoa29



Series: Lettersverse [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood, Gen, Letters, M/M, Slight Crossover with KHR, bonus happiness~, eventual slash, happy one year anniversary!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postscript - an additional statement or action that provides further information. Bonus scenes of Lettersverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 28, 2001

**Author's Note:**

> Happy One Year Anniversary! That's right, Lettersverse is, as of today, officially one year old! We'd like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed and really enjoyed all three parts of Lettersverse. Your support is what's made us continue on forward and continue writing this story that we've truly fallen in love with. As a result, we really wanted to show our appreciation by adding on a new installation of Lettersverse!
> 
> P.S. will consist of bonus scenes that either didn't make it into the story or didn't fit in the main narrative but we wanted to include them somehow anyway. These scenes are not really part of the main story but more extra "daily life" things. Very much gratuitous extras that you all can enjoy. And we Sincerely hope that you do. We are Forever Yours, our lovely readers.
> 
> Until Next Time!

"They're here!" Rin's thundering footsteps came crashing up the stairs and were soon followed by the door slamming open. Yukio jumped as he shoved his shirt down, in the midst of getting dressed.

"N-Nii-san?! What's going on?!" he squeaked.

"Our presents! From Renzou-kun and Ryuuji!" Rin bounded into the room and grabbed his smaller brother's hand in order to drag him to the stairs, but no such thing was needed.

"Really?!" Yukio bubbled with excitement and he, quite willingly, followed Rin down the stairs. There, on the kitchen table, was a box. Their father was in the midst of cutting the tape with a knife. The two boys clambered onto the chairs and leaned over the table as Shiro pulled the knife back. Nagatomo took it back to the counter.

"Ready, boys?" Shiro grinned at them.

"Yes!" they shouted in unison. They dove into the box and they each grabbed their prospective present. Rin tossed his wrapping paper with little care whereas Yukio dumped his in the large box that their presents had come in.

On top of all the things packed neatly into the cardboard box, there was a letter which Yukio grabbed and opened first.

_Dear Yuki-chan,_

_So we're not sure when exactly this is all gettin' to your house, but either way, Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday! Did ya see your presents already? Check 'em out before reading on!_

_Okay so first thing's first: don't touch the green thing! I'll get back to that later. Now, did ya spot the novels? I remembered ya mentionin' wantin' somethin' new to read. Neko recommended these. Consider the set a present from the both of us. I hope ya like it!_

_As ya can see, we got ya a shirt as well. Your brother's got a matchin' one. Ryuuji's mom sent ya guys some bread too!_

_Okay so about the green thing, have ya heard about Chinese finger traps before? They're really awesome okay. We got some the other day and Ryuuji got stuck in one for like an hour. He got so frustrated tryin' to figure out how to get it off! We didn't know how to help him at the time, but once we found out how, we laughed over it a lot. So, uh, I thought ya might find it funny watchin' your brother struggle with it. Or someone else. Anyway, in case ya don't know how it works, just get someone to stick their fingers on each end and then pull. They won't be able to get it off. The only way to do that is to push your fingers together. Have fun with it!_

_I hope you've had an awesome Christmas and birthday. Write soon, okay!_

_Until next time,_

_Shima Renzou_

Yukio rifled through each of the things as indicated in the letter and as he finished reading the last paragraph, he lifted a long, thin, green and white tube. He glanced up and noticed Rin was half buried in his own box so he put the letter down and quickly tried it out. He put one finger into each side and pulled at the same time. The trap tightened the further he pulled and refused to let go of his fingers. He quickly pushed his fingers back together and worked the tube off quite easily.

_"I thought ya might find it funny watchin' your brother struggle with it."_

Yukio had an utterly indecent and mischievous thought cross his mind and he stuffed the letter back into the box before placing it on the table and moving over to his brother.

"Nii-san, look! Ren-kun gave me this!" Yukio held it up and Rin looked away from the shirt he had pulled out of the box to give the finger trap a quizzical look.

"What's that?" Rin plopped into the chair and took it from Yukio's hand, inspecting it.

"Ren-kun said that if you put in your fingers, make a wish, and pull your fingers out really fast, your wish will come true!" Yukio beamed. He ignored the way his father snorted from behind the fridge door.

"Really?" His eyes widened in wonder and Rin immediately stuffed his two index fingers into the trap. Yukio's heart leapt with excitement. "So, you just make a wish?"

"And pull your fingers out really fast." He nodded in confirmation.

Rin screwed up his face and closed his eyes, clearly concentrating deeply on his wish. Then, in a snap, he opened his eyes and quickly tugged his fingers apart. But the trap, as expected, tightened and refused to let go.

"Huh...?" Rin blinked and tugged again. "Huh?! Did I break it?!"

"Oh." Yukio tilted his head and struggled not to laugh. "That's not a good sign, Nii-san. Ren-kun said if you can't pull out your fingers, it doesn't like your wish! And it'll never let go!"

"No way!" Rin looked down in horror and tried again, pulling hard. The trap tightened just as much. "Th-This isn't funny!" He shouted towards the kitchen where Shiro and Nagatomo had their hands over their mouths, their faces red.

"N-No, Rin-kun. I'm not laughing…!" Nagatomo elbowed Shiro as he struggled to compose himself. "I'm… I'm crying! Really this is so tragic!"

"C-Completely serious!" Shiro exaggerated a frown but the laugh was still on the corners of his lips.

"Nii-san, I'm afraid there's only one way to get rid of it." Yukio spoke gravely. "We'll have to cut your fingers off."

Rin blanched and the two priests were no longer able to keep their composure. While Nagatomo still made an attempt, his snort through his hand was distinctive enough. Shiro, however, outright cackled, slamming his fist repeatedly into the counter.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Rin shouted in a high-pitched panicked voice.

"Alright, alright. Look." Shiro laughed as he approached the two. "How about I do some special Papa magic to get it off, hm?"

"Y-You can?!" Rin looked on the verge of tears.

"Yep, just watch." Shiro grabbed both of Rin's wrists, pushed his fingers closer together, and tugged the trap off quite easily. Yukio released a soft giggle as his older brother's eyes bulged in shock.

"I'm free!" Rin beamed. He then huffed towards Yukio. "Hey! What's the big idea, Renzou-kun sendin' you somethin' so dangerous!"

"It worked just fine for me." Yukio giggled and hopped back towards the rest of his presents.

It wasn't long before the incident was forgotten and Rin was quickly showing off his new action figures while Yukio huddled into a corner of the couch with his nose in one of his new books.

"Fujimoto-san."

"Hm?" Shiro looked up towards Nagatomo as they prepared lunch for the boys.

"I think those boys have been smiling a lot more since they've started those letters." The other priest glanced back as Rin ran by, making whooshing sounds as he held his action figure in the air, making it fly.

Shiro exhaled softly, a smile covering his own lips.

"I think you're right."

 


	2. March 7, 2002

It was as she was cleaning her son's room that she stumbled onto the picture.

Torako's fingers halted. Her mouth fell open as she stopped to examine the familiar face that she had spotted on her son's desk.  _This man…_  She picked up the frame and carefully observed the photograph within as she held it between her hands.

She had never forgotten his face. How could she? Fujimoto Shiro had saved her life. He'd brought her back from the brink of death nearly nine years ago, allowing her to have the chance to give birth to her son. To her Ryuuji.

_So these are yours then?_  she thought with a rising sense of wonder. There was a smile on her lips as her fingers slid down one of the boys' faces. She hadn't imagined him to have kids, even if she had sensed a gentle heart between that harsh exterior. No, there had been an aura to him back then that had seemed too guarded, too angry. He'd been someone who didn't let himself open his heart to others, even as his hands tenderly cared to the sickly.

For a moment, she wondered what could have happened to change him so much. Then, as she stared at Shiro's wide grin and at his sons' happy faces, Torako realized exactly what had been the cause behind it.

"Of course," she murmured softly. Her lips curved into a knowing smile.

The photograph was soon returned to its rightful price. Torako stared at it a bit longer, still equal parts stunned and pleased by her discovery. She exited her son's room with that feeling curled up in her chest and made her way to her own.

It must be fate, she thought then. That this man's children ended up befriending her own had to be more than just mere coincidence. Torako was grateful for it either way. Little Rin was a common topic brought up around her household. Ryuuji was always eagerly waiting for his pen pal's letter to arrive. His enthusiasm caused Torako such pleasure. It was a relief to see Ryuuji and the other kids making friends, even if those friends were several hours of distance away.

It was a pity they lived so far. Torako contemplated with the idea of taking the kids for a visit one day. She hoped she could find the time. She would love to see the kids play together and she was interested in having the opportunity to thank that man face to face again. He'd run off so quickly after helping them. Torako found out why after, of course, but she along with the rest of the people he had saved silently wished they'd had the chance to fully express their gratitude. Some had sent letters to him when the Myou Dha had first joined the Order. Torako hadn't been one of them back then, torn by the unrest that the change brought to the sect and the negative attention her husband was steadily gaining. It had not been an easy transition, and by the time things had died down, Torako had forgotten about contacting him.

She wasn't going to put it off for any longer though, not now that he had appeared in her life again. She still wished she could say the words in person, even treat the man to a meal. But as she slipped into her room and headed for her desk, she thought,  _This will be enough. At least for now._

She picked up a piece of stationery and began to write.

_Dear Fujimoto-san,_

_My name is Suguro Torako. You may not remember me but we met once almost nine years ago to this date. It was during your visit to Kyoto, to Kongou Shinzan. The winter was harsh up here then and the condition of our people even worse, but you arrived just in time and prevented us from being taken by the miasma. The gratitude that I owe to you, that all of us do, will never fade. It is because of you that I am here today, and that my son, Ryuuji, is alive and well. Thank you. I hope you will forgive me for having taken so long to say these words, though I am sure you never sought them in the first place._

_Speaking of my son, I am sure you must have realized already why I am writing to you now, after all these years. My Ryuuji has become quite fond of your son, Rin. He talks about him often and is always eagerly awaiting Rin-kun's responses. I hope they continue to be friends for a long time. You son seems like he is a lovely boy, both of them do._

_I hope it isn't too forward of me, but I pray that we may once again meet in the future. I know my husband would be happy to see you again. Tatsuma-san always did speak fondly of you._

_If you are ever in Kyoto, please visit us again and bring your children with you. I'm sure they would be delighted to get together with their friends here. You will always be welcome here._

_Once again, thank you for everything._

_Best,_

_Suguro Torako_


	3. March 12, 2002

"Aha! Here they are." Shiro beamed as he took two envelopes out of the mailbox.

"YAY!" The two boys cheered and bounced as they reached for their letters.

"One for you," Shiro handed Yukio the letter with 'Shima' written on the back and Yukio dashed towards the house. "And one for—" A double take towards the letter revealed that though 'Suguro' was written on the back, this letter was not addressed to Rin, but rather, to him.

"Gimme!" Rin jumped for it but Shiro quickly pulled it out of reach.

"Whoops, sorry. I got confused. This one is for me." Shiro smiled at his son who huffed and crossed his arms, tapping his tiny foot impatiently. The priest reached back into the mailbox and found the correct one with 'Okumura Rin' written in a neat hand.

"This one is for you." He held out the letter and the boy quickly snatched it and ran after his smaller brother, heading inside. Shiro let the smile disappear as he looked at the envelope remaining in his hand.

Suguro Torako.

He recognized the name. How could he have forgotten the pregnant woman wheezing under the terrible effects of the miasma? How could he have forgotten her husband who'd embraced her so tightly when she returned to health? How could he have possibly forgotten witnessing such a scene? Even though he had never found Tatsuma's name on the casualty list when he'd taken part in the post-investigations of the Blue Night, Shiro always doubted, always worried, always wondered if that child ever got to see the light of day. A small part of him relaxed, knowing now that his hard work hadn't been in vain.

Shiro put his finger under the flap of the envelope and ripped it open.

What a small world it was. To think that fate could intertwine people so perfectly.

Shiro didn't get a chance to sit down with a pen and paper until after the kids were put to bed. Even then, with the tip of his pen tapping his desk and a small glass of cool sake nearby, it was hard to come up with the words. What could he say? What was he supposed to say?

He never imagined he would speak to them again. He never planned for this day.

The pen clattered to the desk as he grabbed his glass and Torako's letter. Shiro read it again, sipping the alcohol and letting it loosen his nerves. He put the letter down. Gratitude. It was hard to accept that sort of thing. Shiro drained his glass, shook his head, grabbed his pen, and leaned over his desk.

_Dear Suguro-san,_

_I'm glad to see you're doing well. Really, you don't have to thank me. I was doing my job as an exorcist and I had to do what I could. I didn't think that Ryuuji was your son. Small world, huh? Your son could have gotten any other kid in that class and he got mine. It's almost like it was planned that way._

_I'm pretty happy they became friends, though. Those two have a bond. They've barely known each other a year but I always see Rin's eyes light up whenever the mail comes in. We also really enjoyed your zucchini bread last Christmas. Rin is begging for the recipe. He's tried to make it using cook books we've found in the library but it didn't taste quite like yours. I guess it's missing a mother's touch, right?_

Shiro paused there, lifting up the pen. The next part of Torako's letter had talked about meeting... About seeing them again. He sighed slightly, lowering the pen but immediately picking it back up again. He remembered how bitter he'd felt seeing the two of them.

 _What a farce,_  he had thought back then. Seeing those two, happy for the life they had, the life they'd created... Shiro swore he never would. And yet, time changed, and here he was with two children slumbering quietly in their room just across the hall.

He lowered the pen to the paper again.

_As for meeting each other, I'm not sure that would be possible. At least not for a while. Things are a bit tight here at the monastery and I've got demanding work as an exorcist and teacher. But I'm sure one day in the future, we'll find a way to visit. With how headstrong my Rin is, he would walk all the way there if he wanted to._

_As for me, I'll give you my number. It would be quicker to talk to you like that than through the mail. xxx_ _-xxxx-xxxx_

_Best Wishes,_

_Fujimoto Shiro_

Shiro folded the letter in half and placed his pen over it. He might need another glass of sake before he had the courage to put that response into an envelope.


	4. March 15, 2002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. It's been a while. Due to problems and obligations in real life, we had to take an unexpected hiatus. However, we have returned to writing and will resume our regular posting schedule in a few weeks. In the meanwhile, we hope you enjoy this short chapter! Thank you for being patient with us.

When the letter arrived, Torako waited for her husband to come home that night.

Normally, she was a person of routine. Tending to her family's inn called for early mornings and somewhat early nights. Her husband didn't follow this routine; not anymore. Sometimes he was up earlier than her to take a trip up the mountain. Other times, he was wandering around town and stumbling into their futon past midnight. She didn't ask why. There were secrets between them, most of them his. This one, if only for a few days, was hers.

She hadn't told him yet that she had contacted Fujimoto Shiro. Now that she had his response in her hand, she wanted to.

So she waited in their room, kneeling by the low table near their futon in her night clothes, a book in her hand. She placed the letter on the flat, wooden surface and the clock ticked quietly into the night as she waited patiently and read.

Two hours after her usual bedtime, the door of their room slid open. Tatsuma paused in the doorway and Torako's head rose to catch sight of his mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Tatsuma-san." Torako inclined her head, acknowledging his presence. She placed a bookmark between the pages and put her book on the table.

Tatsuma stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The drunken flush on his cheeks paled slightly.

"Torako... You're still awake." He scratched his cheek with a somewhat nervous expression.

Torako held his gaze for a few long seconds, letting him squirm. "I am," she said. Though the words were spoken in a soft, serious voice, it soon became a struggle to keep a smile from breaking out. She saw her husband beginning to grow alarmed by her manner. Torako took it easy on him and allowed her lips to tilt with amusement.

"Come, join me." She patted the cushion next to her.

Tatsuma's shoulders slumped in relief. They shared a small smile as he moved to join her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked once he had fallen heavily onto his seat. "You? Ryuuji?"

Torako shook her head. "We're fine. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about." She picked up the letter then and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Tatsuma's brow creased slightly.

"It's from Rin-kun's father."

His eyebrows rose.

"You'll never guess who it is. Come on, open it," Torako encouraged.

Tatsuma unfolded the letter and his eyes immediately darted down to the bottom of the page. The messy handwriting wasn't a familiar one, but the name signed at the end was.

"What?" He gaped as he read and reread the kanji. He gave the letter a cursory read, but the contents of it only confirmed his thoughts. When he looked up at his wife again, she was smiling happily.

"It really is a small world, isn't it?" she said wistfully. "I'm happy I was finally able to thank him and that he has such a wonderful pair of sons. We should…" Torako paused. Her words were met with a noticeable lack of excitement. She frowned.

"What's wrong? I thought you two had parted in good terms."

Tatsuma grimaced but he was nodding slowly. "We did." He let out a quiet sigh, looking troubled. "It's just... I didn't think Ryuuji's friend was Fujimoto-kun's son."

"What's wrong with that?" The moment the words were out, a small light of understanding dawned in Torako's eyes. A short breath escaped from her as her lips twitched in exasperation. "Does this have to do with whatever you're keeping from me?" she demanded.

Tatsuma winced. "You know I can't tell you that," he mumbled, ducking her eyes. After a moment of hesitation, he reached out and placed his hand on top of hers. Torako let it rest there and breathed quietly, calming a familiar rise of frustration, before twisting her hand so she could squeeze his.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Shiro's letter rested in Tatsuma's hand, and in it was a phone number that would allow them to contact the man. Torako wondered what her husband was thinking. She wished she could ask.

"What can you tell me?" she said finally.

Tatsuma squeezed her hand back. "That's not… really the problem this time. It's just Fujimoto-kun's affiliations that concern me. It's bad enough now, with the Myou Dha joining the True Cross Order. Ryuuji doesn't need more outside influences leading him down that path." He shook his head. "I need to stop him from finding out. I'll have to talk to Fujimoto-kun."

"You… you won't forbid him from talking to Rin-kun, will you? He's happy, and you know I don't like to see you two fight."

"No, no, of course not. I promise it won't come to that," Tatsuma assured her. He turned to look at her. He met her worried eyes with a pleading gaze of his own. "Dear, you know everything I am doing is—"

"For Ryuuji. I know." Torako shook her head. Her alarm faded, replaced by a tired and worn expression. She leaned into him and he held her. "I know," she repeated. "Do what you have to do."

Tatsuma nodded tiredly and pulled her closer. Her slight weight grounded him but the burdens that he carried made him unable to relax. "That Ryuuji... Sometimes it feels like he's deliberately trying to make this harder on me."

"You don't make it any easier on him either," she reminded him.  _Or on me,_ she thought.

"No, I guess I don't."

Torako pulled back slightly. There was a self-deprecating smile on her husband's lips. Torako opened her mouth, feeling an old argument beginning to rise, but Tatsuma shook his head, looking at her with that pleading gaze again.

"It's for the best this way," he said.

"Is it?" Torako scowled, but she relented. She leaned back into him, just a little bit. "You're both so stubborn." She sighed. "Promise me that one day you'll explain it all to him."

"One day," Tatsuma agreed. He pressed his lips together and looked at her in a way that made Torako's heart ache. She closed her eyes and felt him kiss her forehead. "One day, I will. I'll explain it to both of you."


End file.
